


babylon

by candybank



Series: concrete jungle (human zoo) [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Prison AU, bible quotes...., mingyu centric ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candybank/pseuds/candybank
Summary: gravity pulls the morning star down from the sky, and he falls like lightning from heaven (rising again when the sun is taken by the hands of an angel.)(or: kim mingyu follows the road less traveled because it's the only one he can afford, and it leads him to the gates of god's kingdom—they look suspiciously similar to the metal bars of wen junhui's jail cell.)





	babylon

**Author's Note:**

> this is part two of a prison au but i dont think u need to have read part one for this....its just a prequel ish kind of thing more about mingyu etcetera :) nothing wild here, enjoy !

_with whom the kings of the earth committed acts of immorality,  
_ _and those who dwell on the earth were made drunk with the wine of her immorality._

**revelation 17:2**

 

kim mingyu, inmate 8976321—taken in at 24-years-old on charges of fraud, battery and assault, slapped with ten more years on top of his twenty-five, and sent to maximum security after participating in a violent prison riot that resulted in the death of two guards.

he doesn’t remember much of anything that he learned in his four-month stay at medium, but one week and one near-brawl in the yard, and a prison guard comes into his room, says let’s go inmate, you’re getting transferred.

he has barely memorized the color of the walls in cell block three before he’s moved into cell block one. when he asks the guard what’s going on, what has he done, what does this mean, he’s only answered with a look that means to say: ask another question and you’ll get another life sentence.

the door is locked when it shouldn’t be, but then again, he’s here when he shouldn’t be.

 

***

 

kim mingyu, student number 2645789—entering university at 22-years-old, because, although he had worked himself to the bone to get a varsity scholarship, he comes from nothing, and he has nothing.

so, he burns himself out on honest odd jobs, staying on the clock around the clock until the clock stops working and he has to change the batteries again so he can keep running, running, running.

his days start before the sun comes up, and they end only when the sun rises again. and he does it again, again, again—going and going and going until he forgets how to stop.

and he’s a good athlete—a good boxer, but he soon finds out that there is nothing good in the world for good people. mingyu enters sophomore year, twenty-three-years old, and the other schools say that’s unusual, that’s cheating, that’s breaking the rules, university athletes above twenty-two shouldn’t be competing against children. and it’s stupid, but they catch him on technicalities, and although his coach tries hard for him, he loses everything.

the only thing anyone can do for him is give him an address. his coach says go here, talk to a man named jeonghyun, say i sent you, so, quietly, he does.

and jeonghyun, he seems nice enough, and he lights up when mingyu says hi, i’m kim mingyu, coach lee sent me. jeonghyun, he pats mingyu’s back and says, yeah, i was expecting you, i know your situation is hard right now, but i think i might be able to help.

so, jeonghyun pays for half of his tuition and all of his books in exchange for work at the gym, and training at the gym, and representing the gym in fights. mingyu forgets how to sleep, forgets how to do anything but fight and work and eat and fight again, and sometimes he forgets what he’s fighting against.

time, people, money.

and everything after october third is a blur. a man in a large coat says throw the fight, and gives him so much money that it blinds him. mingyu says yes, and after a night’s sleep, he tries to say no.

there’s threats, there’s jaws breaking, there’s mingyu making a lot of powerful men angry.

they catch him on a technicality, and although his parents and his friends and his lawyer try hard for him, he loses everything.

 

***

 

wen junhui is kind. he’s good with words and he’s generous. and mingyu isn’t stupid. he knows that wen junhui is dangerous and malicious and vindictive, but he walks after him, and does what he’s told, and when junhui kisses him, he kisses back.

and wen junhui, he can’t live without loyalty. he tells mingyu about his misshapen life over cigarette smoke and strawberry yogurt and gray sky, snow waiting to break. and mingyu hates cigarettes, he says can i come by your cell later, i’ll bring skin.

and wen junhui, he kisses mingyu all the time, and mingyu lets him.

and kim mingyu, he holds junhui’s hand as if he’s pulling secrets out of him, and junhui lets him.

and this, closed bathrooms and running water and scratching tile walls. this, mingyu never leaving junhui’s side, and making him laugh with stupid knock knock jokes, and saying your smile looks like the sun. this, mingyu running to the frontlines of all of junhui’s wars, and junhui holding mingyu close, too close and never close enough.

 

***

 

“they’re close,” jisoo says, from the corner of his eye, he watches junhui laugh at something mingyu says. “is it bothering you?” he asks, gaze too deep and too serious.

jeonghan laughs airily, patting the back of his brother’s hand.

“i’m fine,” he says. “this is prison not high school. jun likes him, but… he treats business like a religion. he likes symbols too much.”

jisoo nods, “as long as you’re fine with it.”

 

***

 

“watch my back,” seungcheol says, grinning wide before going in. mingyu keeps watch, eyes flickering quickly between one end of the cell block to the next. he can’t begin to understand the fast beating and thudding in his chest. it’s not a nervousness or a fear or an excitement or uncertainty that he has ever quite felt before, but he doesn’t know what to do about it, either.

so, mingyu lets the waves wash over him, over and over and over until seungcheol taps his shoulder. “got it,” he says triumphantly, shoving an encyclopedia into mingyu’s hands.

it’s far too heavy to be a book, and seungcheol, choi seungcheol, who seemed so drugged up that it was as if he had long since decided to live in the clouds, who seemed so loyal that it was as if he had promised his death to junhui, he takes all that junhui has, he takes the keys to heaven,

and giving them to mingyu, he says, “don’t open it and don’t let anyone get to it, alright? i ‘gotta get back to my block now, it’s closing time soon. but i’ll see you at the old rec room tomorrow after lunch, alright?”

it’s not a question, and seungcheol disappears before mingyu can blink.

 

*** 

 

_he replied, "i saw satan fall like lightning from heaven."_

**luke 10:18**

**Author's Note:**

> part 3 of the series is gonna be longer and chaptered and yeah yeah yeah


End file.
